


The stranger with the red hair

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, And Michael has to save you, F/M, GOSH, Some guy is hitting on you, Strangers to Lovers, hes just so great, idek, idk - Freeform, well bye, where am i going with this?, why do i love jealous michael so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a weird title, sorry</p>
<p>Basically Michael has to get this guy to stop hitting on you at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stranger with the red hair

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Michael fics are friends to lovers. *sigh* I need better ideas
> 
> But they're so fun to write :3 lol

"Heeeeyy babe" someone slurs, wrapping a floppy arm around you. He smells strongly of both alcohol and B.O, and you gag at the resulting stench.  
"Go away, please" you say quietly. You were never the loud one in school, and nothing has changed in that department since that.  
"Naahhh" he says, scooting his barstool closer to you. "I think i'll stay here and cause all kinds of trouble" he whispers into your ear, trying to be sexy, but it's definitely not working.  
You look around the dingy bar, searching for someone to help you. You came here alone, just trying to meet new people, seeing as you're new to the town. Apparently, that was a bad idea, because there were a lot of creeps here. You look down at your relatively short floral dress, thinking that maybe if you had dressed more conservatively, this wouldn't have happened. You bite your lip, tears starting to well in your eyes. You think that maybe you'll just give this fellow some money or something when a new player enters the game.  
"Hey!"  
You look up, grateful, at the stranger. The first thing you notice is his bright red hair. It frames his pale face like a cloud, sticking up at various angles. The next thing you notice are his clothes. A red and black flannel is rolled up at the sleeves, and the handsome stranger (wait what, where did that thought come from?) is also wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. You notice a few tattoos and an eyebrow piercing, which kind of intimidate you, but otherwise this man looks very kind. He would look kinder if it weren't for the angry expression on his face and the way he towered over you.  
"What are you doing?" The man continues. "That's my girlfriend!" He gestures towards you with his beer bottle, and while Señor Hobo (your new name for the dingy man) is looking confusedly at you, the red haired stranger winks at you, mouthing "I'm sorry. play along". You nod, looking down at your lap.  
"If you're really her boyfriend, then prove it." Señor Hobo says, rolling his eyes a little bit, probably due to his drunkenness.  
"I-I-" you weakly reply, feeling very small in the presence of these two men.  
Señor Hobo snorts, pulling you closer to him. You whimper, trying to squirm out of his grip. He just digs his dirty fingernails into the exposed skin of your arm, and you whimper more, stopping in defeat.  
"Please, just let me go" You whisper, a tear falling down onto your cheek.  
"You want me to prove it?" The stranger asks, and you start to feel a little worried. Kissing strangers is not your thing. The stranger, however, looks very confident, so you try to play along and sit up straighter.  
Señor Hobo seems actually interested in this, so he lets you go with a push, and leans back on his barstool.  
"Fine. Prove it, then." He says, sounding confident that you wouldn't.  
To your surprise, The red haired stranger pulls you up off of your stool, and without hesitation, fits his lips with yours. You put your hands over his shoulders as if you've done this a hundred times before, and his hands remain on your waist. You're genuinely shocked, because the stranger kisses you softly, and for quite a while, before breaking apart and keeping hold of you. You force yourself not to blush, and raise your eyebrow at Señor Hobo. He looks sobered for a moment, but then he gets his care-free face back on.  
"Whatever" he mumbles, getting up and stumbling away. As soon as he's gone, the stranger lets you go and runs a hand through his hair nervously.  
"I am so so so so so sorry Ineededtomakehimthinkweweredatingandthatwastheonlywayicouldthinkofandi'msorryifioversteppedmyboundariesandi'msosorryandohmygoshi'msorry" He gets out all in one breath, and you giggle, blushing.  
"It's ok, really. At least it got him to go away. Thank you." You say, smiling up at the stranger.  
"Yeah. It was my pleasure." He says, smiling, before realizing what that could mean. His expression goes from red to white faster than a stop light. You look down at your feet, blushing again.  
"Oh my god. I'm so embarrassing. I meant that I liked it. You! no, that's not what I meant. Can we just start over?" He says, smacking himself in the head.  
"Sure, I'd like that." You say, holding out your hand.  
"I'm Y/N" You smile.  
"Michael" He replies, smiling as well and shaking your hand.  
Your smile gets bigger, thinking that Michael doesn't seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The worst ending ever, pls help me figure out how to end fics  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you like it, and check out my other works for more 5sos junk, i mean fics.  
> hehe. butts.  
> i think i should go to sleep  
> SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK  
> Love you guys <3  
> ~Falcon Lord  
> wait no  
> ~5sosismylifee (should really go to sleep)


End file.
